Naruto the Witch Doctor
by scarface101
Summary: During the Forbidden Scroll incident Naruto Uzumaki learns the truth about his heritage and family, making a deal with the Kyuubi and other entities. How will Konoha handle a vengeful Naruto who has Friend from the Other Side? Dark/ Witch Doctor Naruto. Naruto x Large Harem.


**A/N. Good news! My sister is letting me borrow her computer while she's on vacation, so I'll try and update as quick as I can; and here's a new Naruto story for you with a different twist than most; I'm not sure what I'll update next, but I'll try my best to begin updating again. Also forgive my lack of knowledge on certain subject of the supernatural sort in this story, I'll try to do the best I can.**

Also… I fucking hate Kishimoto, That whole 'Curse of Hatred' crap was a bunch of bullshit he made to justify both Sasuke and Obito. Furthermore, redeeming the both of them too? Now that completely tears it, Sasuke while I despise him, his reasons are understandable (At least going after Itachi and later Danzo, but afterwards spread out of control), though I still hate that he was redeemed. But Obito? That is several steps too far, I mean, he incited the Bloodline Purge in Kiri, murdered both Minato and Kushina by sending Kurama on a rampage (Which also killed an unknown number of Konoha Shinobi) he started the Fourth Shinobi War, therefore killing even more people; all because he got friend-zoned by his childhood crush and because she was killed doing her duty as a Kunoichi? And both Naruto and Minato are going to forgive him just like that? Even after claiming to see his past? Wouldn't that also include all the wrong he's done? That is a fucking sick and absolutely fucking pathetic joke in and of itself, bad fucking punch-line included. Well enough of that, sorry for the long rant, but if you agree then review or PM me; now onto the story.

**Credits: This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. I only own my two Oc's Kira and Shizukesa, both shall appear later.**

**Chapter one: Prologue.**

"Umm, K-Kiba-san I don't know about this. I heard that this place is really scary." Spoke one Hinata Hyuuga as she was being dragged by the arm by her unknowingly soon to be teammate Kiba Inuzuka. A few minutes ago he was talking about some weird doctor known as 'The Shadow Man' that set up shop a few days after the Academy Graduation that was said to be able to read people's future's and insisted that they go pay this 'doctor' a visit.

Though Hinata only agreed hoping that her future would be with her crush, Naruto, while Kiba wanted to prove to Hinata that she was meant to be his.

"Don't worry about it; I heard that despite the creepiness, the guy is very good at his work." Spoke the dog boy with a smirk as his canine companion Akamaru yipped in agreement, after a few minutes of walking they stopped in front of a building that had a sign on it that said 'The Dark Kitsune Emporium.'

"This is the place, all right." Spoke Kiba as he approached the door and was about to knock but noticed something hanging on the doorway "Akamaru, is that a shrunken head?" the puppy popped his head out of the jacket and sniffed at the head then barked "Woof, woof, woof (Don't worry, it's plastic.)"

The Inuzuka heir sighed in relief and told Hinata what the puppy said making her sigh in relief. The dog boy tried to knock again until they heard a voice say "Well, two customers huh? From the bosses' class no less; he'll be right with you."

They looked around wondering where the voice came from, unknown to them it was the Shrunken head hanging from the door handle. The door slowly opened with a creek as in the doorway stood a blonde-haired teenager wearing a red trench coat with a black muscle shirt underneath.

"Well if it isn't my classmates. What'cha doing here for?" spoke one Naruto Uzumaki as he leaned on a cane that had a silver skull head at the top with a crucifix tied to it.

Hinata blushed and spoke in her normal timid voice "Umm, we're here to see 'The Shadow Man' and… I didn't know you worked for him."

The blonde chuckled as he replied "You're looking at him. Step inside, and then we can get started." This made Kiba think about leaving but decided to enter since they came here and wanted to see 'dead-last' was lying about being 'The Shadow Man'

The two Genin entered as the whiskered teen asked "Shall I take your coats?" the two shook their heads making him shrug then snap his fingers causing a light to turn on hanging above a table with three seats at the ready. As they approached it the Inuzuka heir asked "Gotta ask; how'd you become the Shadow Man?"

Naruto smiled as he replied "Well, a certain someone taught me everything I needed to know about my new trade and it helps that I've got friends on the other side." 'He's got friends on the other side' spoke a series of voices in unison, causing the two clan heirs to look around for the source of them.

The blonde chuckled a little as he spoke casually "That was just an echo, don't let it bother you." This calmed the lavender eyed girl down, but the dog user and his partner were still on edge. As they continued walking Kiba took notice at the Oni masks hanging on the walls, and many other kinds of masks with some depicting animals and others were humanlike.

Then he noticed various dolls with needles sticking through them, more shrunken heads like the one on the door, then he noticed a shadow of a woman in the light, but when he blinked it was just Naruto's shadow. _'Whoa, not even five minutes of being in here and I'm already seeing things; no wonder people say this place is scary.'_ His musing ended when he heard Naruto explaining something to Hinata.

"And so since no one lived here, I turned the lower floors of this Apartment complex into a shop, while my home is on the top floor." Spoke Narutp with a very charming smile. The heiress then asked "How did you open this shop so quickly? And what is it you sell here?"

The blonde's smiled further as he replied "To answer the first, I had some help from 'my friends' and to answer the second, what I sell depends on the customer." This confused her more but for some reason decided to let it drop for now.

As they sat down Hinata could've sworn her crushes shadow took the form of a buxom woman and moved his chair into position for him, but when she blinked his shadow was completely normal, which confused her.

As Naruto shuffled a deck of cards Kiba asked with a cocky smirk "Why are you running this place anyway?You quit being a Shinobi or something." For a moment the blonde paused, then blinked his eyes causing them to flash a deep crimson, then when he blinked again they were his normal blue which creeped out the dog boy but played it off as a trick of the light.

"You could say that this is a hobby for me, and no I haven't quit being a Ninja. This is a means to get some extra money and do something besides just being a Shinobi alone. You know what I'm saying?" the two shook their heads making him shrug in response.

Once he was done shuffling the cards he laid the deck in front of them and told them to each take three cards. They did so and placed them face-down on the table.

The blonde flipped Kiba's over first as he spoke " Allow me to explain, each card shall explain to me who and what your motivations are, your career, and your final fate; but know nothing is set and stone, and your future can easily change. Now then, he first card tells me that you are a rather brash person that tends to dive headlong into trouble, you have little respect for women viewing them as means for pleasure, and that you are actively seeking a mate, but the feeling isn't mutual since her eyes are for another. The second tells me that you have the potential to be one of the best trackers and fighters the Inuzuka clan has ever produced, but if you continue your sexist ways and don't take your training seriously, then… the final card reveals your fate."

He finished rather darkly as Naruto flipped Kiba's third card revealing it to be a picture of the Shinigami, and had the kanji for 'death' on it, making the Inuzuka gulp loudly.

The blonde chuckled then turned his attention to Hinata as he flipped her first card "It seems you, are a very shy, timid, and have an extreme lack of confidence, from a mixture of losing your mother at a young age, the high standards that your father and Hyuuga elders placed on you, and the fact you believe you can't live up to them because you wanna make your mother proud.

You have your eyes on a particular someone, that I know very, very well; but you are afraid to approach him because of your insecurities and are unsure if he feels the same. My advice is to give it time, try and build a relationship before actually going to the 'boyfriend/girlfriend' stage." Her eyes glittered somewhat at his words and at the same time blushed when he hinted at himself.

He chuckled and flipped the second card as he continued "Your career depends on the role you want to play as a Kunoichi, for example if you try and gain a certain measure of confidence and continue your training in the Gentle Fist then you could be an avid fighter; however your kind and gentle nature could easily get in the way of that, so if you don't want to be a fighter, you could instead be a healer but that is up to you."

She nodded at his advice, and stared intently as he was about to flip the third card, but a buzzing sound was heard as a red strobe light blinked. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he spoke "Sorry, but I must end this here, consider your first reading on the house seeing as how we were classmates. Please see yourselves out if you would."

Hinata and Kiba were both disappointed (for different reasons) and left since the blonde was giving them a look that one couldn't say 'No' to. Once the door shut behind them the whiskered teen said to the Shrunken Head on the door handle "Don't let anyone else in 'Chester'."

"Oi, only my sister can call me that! But whatever you say boss." Spoke the head as the sounds of clicking locks were heard.

Out from Naruto's shadow came the form of a buxom woman with G-cup breasts, red hair with fox ears on her head, and nine fox-tails attached to her. She was Umeko, the Kyuubi. "Seems like your 'Friends' are calling you." She spoke in a teasing tone.

The blonde glared at her but chose not to respond as he snapped his fingers causing a curtain to rise revealing several masks with glowing eyes, the one in the center was the mask of the Shinigami taken from the Uzumaki shrine.

The masks seemingly came to life as their eyes glowed colors ranging from green, red, purple and white. Some of them seemed to be grinning while others looked stoic and at least one was frowning. One mask that was like a bull spoke in a threatening tone "You promised us souls in exchange for our power, support, and vast knowledge we have provided you, so where are they brat?"

The blonde chuckled, completely unafraid of his 'friend' as he casually spoke "If I accurately recall; I promised you the souls of those who wronged me and that is pretty much 95% of Konoha, not including children, plus let's not forget 'bout that Uchiha guy who murdered my parents. Rest assured, you'll get your souls and then some, after all it is not my style to make promises beyond my capabilities.

And I apologize that I haven't been feeding you souls lately, let's not forget that I just recently set up shop here, and the more important reason is that I can't just snatch people off the street, the Civilian Council has got it in for me and the last thing I wanna do is give them ammunition to use against me; capiche?"

Several of the masks growled in annoyance, but made no comments since the boy made sense. The blonde grinned knowing he had verbally beaten them with his logic then asked "Hey Zumi-chan, a favor if you would?"

The cat-mask that contained the spirit called Nezumi (plague) raised an eyebrow awaiting the boys request, getting the unspoken permission he spoke "I request that you use your powers to sic a plague on the Haruno clan. You see, one Mebuki Haruno wants to shut down my shop, and we can't have that; think you can do it?"

The cat mask grinned evilly as she replied "But of course Naru-kun! Consider this service on the house." The mouth of the cat mask hanged open as the spirit known as Nezumi, who was one of the few spirits that could materialize a tangible form, emerged she was a tall slender anthromorphic cat woman, her head was that of a feline with black fur, an Egyptian style headdress and Arabian dancing girl outfit that showed off her stomach.

"Very much appreciated, Zumi-chan. Feel free to unleash hell on the Haruno clan, but remember to leave a few healthy and to spread it outside of the Haruno's too so it is not TOO suspicious, one of them that is left healthy also has to be my teammate Sakura." Spoke the whiskered Witch Doctor in serious voice.

Nezumi smiled cheekily as she licked her arm to clean it as her tail swished from side to side lazily as she spoke between licks "Funny, I thought you hated that slut."

The sarcasm was evident in her voice, but he knew she was just messing with him and calmly replied "I do, I just need her healthy for the Genin test." She smiled knowing that her 'business partner' always did and did not do something depending on certain reasons.

Unlike most of the other spirits and deities she and Naruto had a much more friendly relationship, she licked her lips lustfully knowing that her benefactor was going to be quite the looker in a few years, while she might be an embodiment of pestilence she had sexual desires, in the past whenever she took on a lover, if they had left her unsatisfied they would shortly die of a very deadly disease or get HIVs, but her current business partner, he was another story entirely, she sensed that he would be a fantastic lover in the not so distant future. She wanted to get in his good graces so she decided to do what he asked to the letter, and vanished into a swarm of insects.

The blonde chuckled darkly, he knew he had an entire arsenal of magic and spells up his sleeve thanks to his partner Umeko the Kyuubi and remembered how they first met.

**Flashback.**

Iruka had just been struck in the back by Mizuki's Fuma Shuriken and was explaining with tears in his eyes how he was the class clown like Naruto was, all of this fell on deaf ears as boy was elsewhere in his mind.

**Mindscape.**

"Whoa." Was all he could say at the sight of the large cage and the two blazing red eyes that were staring down at him; despite how menacing they appeared he knew that they held no malice and that it seemed as though they were trying to look into his soul.

He approached as the eyes continued to stare at him, finally it spoke causing him to stop **"Do you know why you are here?"** the blonde shook his head as a means to say 'No'.

The two visible eyes narrowed slightly as it spoke **"In case you haven't figured it out yet, I am the Kyuubi. I have seen everything that has happened to you throughout your life, and what has transpired just recently, and allow me to explain that you and I are two separate beings entirely and also… I'm sorry."**

This caused him to in relief at this but then he glared at the fox as he spoke angrily "Sorry? It is your fault my life is shit! It is your fault I don't have any family, that I was beaten and chased by mobs! IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU BASTARD!"

The Kyuubi tapped it's claw on the floor as if deciding on a response, but then opted to just tell the truth **"Listen kit, I know this sounds like an excuse, but me attacking Konoha wasn't my choice. It was some masked Uchiha bastard that put me in a Genjutsu and forced me to go on a rampage."**

This caused the boy to raise an eyebrow and spoke as if he was issuing a challenge "Prove it." The Kyuubi was silent but slipped a tail through the bars replying **"Grab hold, and see the truth for yourself. All of it, no lies, no deceit, no manipulation; you've had enough of that to last several lifetimes."**

Understandably the whiskered teen hesitated but decided to take a chance, as soon as he touched the tail he saw everything, the creation of the Bijuu done by the Rikudou Sennin with him giving each one a name, the Kyuubi's being Umeko and that she was female. He saw how she was sealed into Mito Uzumaki, but had a friendly relationship with her and her next container… his mother Kushina.

He saw how she was rescued by Minato, then their private wedding, then his birthing, the masked man who forcefully tore Umeko out of Kushina, and his parent's untimely death. Then the next memories he learned were his own preserved by the Kyuubi herself, it was both Jiraiya and Hiruzen talking about manipulating him into a loyal weapon, and turning him into an attention starved idiot with subpar training as a Shinobi.

All because of a stupid prophecy, and that Konoha had to remain #1 while at the same time their ideology of 'peace through pacifism' be kept true but also crush all rival Shinobi villages.

Once the memories ceased he was furious at how the man he looked up to as a grandfather was all along nothing more than a puppeteer that wanted him to dance to a specific tune.

"Oi, Umeko-san… how about we make a deal?" he asked as he decided to forever drop his 'idiot' act. The demonic fox transformed into her human form as she asked "What kind?"

"Simple, you train me and make me the most powerful man to ever live and help me get my revenge, and I'll let you out of here." He replied with a dark smile. She smiled rather evilly in turn as she answered "You got a deal, to be honest though… I don't know that many Jutsu; but I CAN teach you about long forgotten arts, rituals and magics from a time long before Shinobi and Ninjutsu were commonplace. One of them shall help us get me out of here."

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity but said nothing as she continued speaking "While you're in here I'll distort time so that I can teach you a few things, then we can acquire the means to free me."

**Later (Naruto's confrontation with Mizuki is Cannon.)**

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Spoke the blonde as his new friend and partner Umeko mentally replied 'Yep, now get the Shinigami's mask, it's right there!" he followed her instructions and took the mask after speaking a small chant the mask floated in the air as it suddenly spoke "Who dares to seek an audience with me?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Shinigami-sama. I have summoned your spirit to request your assistance; I am a Jinchuuriki that has, since the time I was born, been manipulated to be both a pariah and a weapon for those who wish to turn a prophecy to their favor. I request that you assist me in my endeavor's for my revenge against those who have manipulated me and rebuilding of my clan.

In exchange, I can give you the souls of all those who have wronged me." Finished Naruto as he waited for the Death god's response.

The mask seemed to gain a dark grin as it replied "I have just looked into your past; your motivations and desire's please me and I detest those who try and twist fate and destiny to their favor. Furthermore, I sense you shall give me many, many souls to devour. I accept your deal, also hidden beneath this shrine are masks of other deities and spirits that will prove useful.

They shall give you many treasure's, tools, and powers to fulfill your goals. Now then, what is your first command boy, first service is free."

Naruto grinned as he answered "I want you to 'move' the Kyuubi into my shadow so that we can still be connected and in a way she remains sealed in me so she can both be free and I can access her Youkai. But I want the seal on my stomach intact because the souls of my parents are there and once I'm strong enough in Necromancy, I wish to speak with them."

The mask's glowing purple eyes blinked as the Shinigami now realized exactly why those two weren't whole when he devoured their souls, but he chose to say nothing about the subject as he replied "Done."

**End Flashback.**

After Umeko was 'moved' into his Shadow she kissed in gratitude and swore to remain by his side forever. After that Naruto used his newfound Voodoo magic to invoke the spirit's of the other masks he found, and ordered them to turn the lower levels of his apartment complex into a 'shop' of sorts.

Also thanks to the spirits and Shadow clones he learned a lot about his new trade and skills, he learned in hours what would take weeks or months to learn, but he was still somewhat of a novice since he lacked experience, but that would change in the future.

As Naruto finished reminiscing he paced the room while plotting his revenge, despite his great power he would need followers, to do his bidding, from both the living and supernatural worlds and he decided to begin with those who were kind to him, like that cat-masked Anbu, and a certain Dango lover to name two.

But why stop there? Why not bring back to life some of the best Shinobi in history as his subordinates, but in order to fully restore an individual and not as a zombie he would need some extremely vast source of power… like fully restored Kyuubi Youkai.

There was just one problem, he needed the remains of his father Minato Namikaze to allow Umeko to absorb her Youkai that was in his body. Furthermore, Naruto had no idea where he was buried, after all Hokages aren't just buried in a common cemetery, their remains must be kept in a very particular location and only a select few would be keen to such information, one of them being Hiruzen Sarutobi.

His musings were broken as he heard the voice of 'Tessie' who was 'Chester's' twin sister who asked "Hey boss, there's a pretty lady callin' out for ya. Says she knows ya and her names Kurenai."

The whiskered Witch Doctor smiled, he remembered when he was younger she allowed him to stay at her apartment from time to time during what he dubbed 'mob season' he smiled as he thought about making her one of his subordinates which would be very easy one he broke her faith in both Konoha and the 'Will of Fire'

He nodded to the female shrunken head signaling to let her in, then snapped his fingers causing the curtain to fall covering the masks of his 'buisness partners'.

Kurenai Yuuhi entered the shop rather slowly, truth was she was one of his first customers that he gave a tarot card reading to, it was just a simple one card reading, he predicted that she would rescue a friend of hers from a horrible fate outside of the Shinobi only bar and restaurant that she and many of her colleagues frequently visit.

It came true when she rescued one Anko Mitarashi from being raped by a Chunin who wanted to use her to get his rocks off then murder her. Since then Kurenai, Anko, and many other people both Shinobi and Civilian came to visit his shop. Those that entered for a reading were often surprised by the accuracy, and those that entered to destroy his shop or end his life never came out alive since their souls were eaten by his 'buisness partners'

The red-eyed woman smiled nervously since the shop's 'merchandise' creeped her out but it still showed some friendliness. "Hello Naruto-kun, I am here for a reading, though you probably already knew that."

He shrugged as he replied "I'm good, but I'm not omnipotent; regardless, your presence is welcome. Sit down, have a seat. Do tell me what you want to know." He spoke as he pulled out a chair for her. She smiled more warmly at his gentlemanly charm and sat down as she replied "Well, this is rather embarrassing, but I know that you are both accurate and you don't reveal private information about your clients unless certain circumstances are met.

You see, I've been in a… secret relationship with Asuma Sarutobi, but lately he's been rather pushy on the subject of sex and I have told him that I didn't want to do it before marriage. Shortly after our quarrel about that… he, um, he doesn't treat me the same anymore; he doesn't hold my hand, or kiss or hug, nothing! I think he might be cheating on me; please tell me the truth. Is he or is he not cheating on me?"

The blonde listened carefully, when she was finished speaking he pointed to the deck of cards then held up a single finger telling her to draw one. She nodded and took a card off the top of the deck then handed it to Naruto.

He flipped it over and stared at it for a few seconds before saying "He is, with a young woman who is nineteen years of age, you will recognize her by a birthmark above her left eyebrow." This was not what she wanted to hear but she had asked for the truth, and she had no reason to disbelieve his reading since because of them she had saved Anko's life.

She nodded and threw some ryo on the table before running out the door with tears in her eyes. From his shadow emerged Umeko as she spoke teasingly "Way to break a girls heart." He ignored her and sighed since being him wasn't easy since he had to deal with an entire village against him, a rather buxom and smart aleck foxy partner, and a bunch of soul hungry spirits.

Yep, life for Naruto Uzumaki is never easy.

**End Chapter one.**

**A/N. Yeah, I decided to make Naruto into a Witch Doctor, not sure why. It just came to me off the top of my head also he'll be pretty dark later and remember dark and evil ARE NOT the same thing so he'll still have a moral compass; hope you like the chapter and idea behind this, I'll try and update ASAP. Please review and May God Bless America.**


End file.
